Rodéo
by Tsuishin
Summary: La vie est comme un rodéo, on s'y accroche comme ont peut et on ne sait jamais lorsqu'on va tomber. / UA Poney Club TodoKami


Hey hey hey ! Je suis la personne qui n'a pas le temps d'écrire et qui commence de nouvelle fic au lieu de continuer celles déjà commencé ! o/

Et le pire ? Je reviens avec _ça._

 _Ça_ me dite vous ? C'est une fiction Shoto x Denki (si si je vous jure, ce couple est cool) dans un UA poney club !

Humhum, oui bon, on juge pas, j'ai réalisé que j'avais jamais écrit sur ce thème alors que ça fait dix huit ans que je fais du cheval, voilà comment est né Rodéo (merci à Petit Pigeon pour le titre ! Et merci à la mafia, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais écris ce texte '-' )

.

Donc ! Rodéo devrait être une fic assez courte * _prit pour que son cerveau ne parte pas dans tous les sens et que la fic' reste courte_ * et il y aura peut être (je dis bien peut être) un lime, mais comme j'en ai jamais écris, rien n'est sûr.

Quoi dire sur ce texte ? Hum comme c'est du point de vu de Denki, ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas retrouver tout de suite le vocabulaire de l'équitation, de plus, Shoto est sûrement OoC mais on va juste dire que c'est parce que c'est un UA et qu'il a pas eu la même vie que dans le manga (la solution de facilité, bonjouur~)

Bref, conseil lecture : posez votre cerveau sur le côté, et lisez sans vous posez de question.

Shuuu ~ (et laissez des reviews si vous êtes encore en vie à la fin du chapitre o/)

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Amour au triple galop**

 **.**

 **.**

Denki avait toujours aimé faire de la moto. Passer de longue heure sur les routes de campagne désertique à sentir le vent s'infiltrer sous son casque. A voguer où bon lui semblait sur sa Ducati Scrambler® 1100 d'un magnifique jaune poussin, découvrir de nouveau chemin, de nouveau paysage, loin de tous, sur les routes. Loin de la vie monotone qu'il subissait la semaine, entre le boulot et les sorties de plus en plus rare avec ses amis qui se casaient les uns après les autres.

Ils se sentaient de plus en plus en décalage avec eux. Plusieurs s'étaient mariés cette année et commençaient même à avoir des enfants pendant que lui vivait seul et n'avait pu eu de relation stable depuis plusieurs années. Pas qu'il voulait se marier dans l'année puis élever des gosses dés maintenant, non, il se sentait encore beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Ses amis lui reprochait souvent son comportement enfantin, mais il n'avait juste pas envie de grandir.

Grandir c'était devenir adulte, affronter les problèmes de la vie, s'enchaîner dans des routines monotones. Lui rêvait juste de liberté.

Il profita du fait que la route filait en ligne droite et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour fermer les yeux en instant, appréciant le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles et la pression que la vitesse exerçait sur son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux juste avant le virage, exactement comment il l'avait calculé, accélérant dans le tournant pour lutter contre la force centrifuge. Sa courbe parfaitement maîtrisée l'amena au ras du sol, il sentait presque l'asphalte lui effleurer le genou. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il s'était engagé dans le virage, il en sortit redressant sa moto en lui donnant un nouveau coup d'accélération et...

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement vif sur le bas côté. Il freina dans un réflexe brutal, laissant des traces de pneu fumantes sur la route et l'instant d'après un cheval en furie débarquait juste devant lui, franchissant la route en un saut impressionnant pour atterrir de l'autre côté du goudron. L'animal noir semblait être devenu fou, balançant ses pattes dans tous les sens, tout en bondissant aléatoirement sans se préoccuper de l'humain qui essayait tant bien que mal de se maintenir en selle.

Denki coupa le moteur de son véhicule, regardant avec ébahissement le cavalier tentant de récupérer le contrôle de sa monture malgré les nombreuses secousses qu'elle lui faisait subir, il avait l'impression d'assister à un rodéo digne des plus grands westerns. Rodéo-man parvient presque à rattraper les rênes qui lui avait échappées lorsque le cheval se redressa brusquement et l'assomma d'un coup de tête.

Le corps chuta dans la poussière dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Denki et l'animal, libéré de son cavalier, partit à toute allure dans la direction opposée à la leur. Denki eut un temps d'incompréhension totale où il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il sauta de sa Ducati, l'abandonnant au milieu de la route pour se précipité auprès de l'accidenté.

« Hey ! » S'écria Denki en se penchant vers le cavalier qui ne s'était toujours pas redressé. « Hey mec, ça va ? »

L'homme était recroquevillé sur le flan et la partie gauche de son visage présentait une horrible trace rougeâtre, de la poussière recouvrait ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits.

« Hey, t'es pas mort au moins ? »

Il retira l'un de ses gants pour poser ses doigts contre le cou du cavalier afin prendre son pouds, mais il eu à peine le temps d'effleurer sa peau pâle qu'un mouvement de bras rageur le fit dégager.

« Me touche pas. » Grogna Rodéo-man en repoussant sa main.

Il se releva, s'appuyant sur ses bras en grimaçant, il retira son casque, libérant une chevelure bicolore rouge et blanche collée à son front par la sueur et se frotta douloureusement l'arrière de la tête.

« T'sais mec, tu devrais pas trop bouger la tête. C'est déconseillé après une mauvaise chute. Tu sais, je m'y connais, je fais de la moto depuis.. »

« La ferme. » Le coupa-t-il froidement, il ouvrit les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. « C'est ta faute si je suis tombé en plus. »

Denki eut un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les iris hétérochromes, l'une d'un bleu clair comme la glace et l'autre grise comme les cendre.

« Mec, tes yeux... » Commença-t-il à mi-voix en se penchant inconsciemment vers lui pour les observer de plus près à travers la visière de son casque. « Ils sont graves bizarres ! »

Rodéo-man fronça les sourcils et le repoussa d'une main en pleine face -enfin casque. Déséquilibré, Denki tomba en arrière et l'autre en profita pour se mettre debout en se massant le crâne.

« Mec, c'est vraiment pas bon de se relever direct. » Conseilla Denki restant assis par terre, il en profita pour enlever son casque qui lui tenait quand même vraiment chaud. « Reste assit le temps de retrouver un peu tes esprits. »

Mais le cavalier l'ignora superbement, il fit quelque pas chancelant et Denki cru qu'il allait se casser la gueule. Après quelques tours sur lui même (et avoir trébucher sur ses propres pieds à plusieurs reprises) Rodéo-man s'arrêta en jurant.

« Merde, il s'est barré. »

« Tu veux que je t'amène à l'hôpital ? » Proposa gentiment Denki, le gars avait l'air de plus avoir toute sa tête. « Faut peut être que tu passe des examens pour voir si t'as pas un trauma cranier ou je sais pas quoi. »

Cette fois, il attira l'attention de Rodéo-man qui marcha vers lui à grandes enjambées, quoi que pas très assurées. Denki lui offrit un sourire amicale mais le cavalier le fusilla juste du regard et l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se relever.

« Toi. » Grogna-t-il le regard sombre (ses yeux étaient quand mêmes vraiment étranges). « C'est ta faute avec ta foutue moto, tu as fait peur à mon cheval. »

« Euh, désolé ? »

Denki lui sourit pour s'excuser mais ça ne sembla pas lui plaire car il fronça encore plus les sourcils (tiens, eux aussi ils étaient de couleurs différentes) et le repoussa en arrière dans un soupir agacé. Denki retomba sur son postérieur en couinant.

« Eh ! C'est pas cool mec ! »

Il se frotta les fesses en grimaçant pendant que La Brute se retournait sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

« Faut vite que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne rentre à l'écurie. » Marmonna-t-il en récupérant son casque abandonné par terre avant de s'éloigner à pas rapide.

Denki se releva en soupirant, les bonnes manières se perdaient vraiment de nos jours. Il se craqua le dos, un peu endolori de sa petite chute, faut dire que La Brute n'y était pas allée de main morte non plus, comme quoi faire du cheval ça devait muscler un minimum.

Il observa l'autre partir à la poursuite de son cheval qui était déjà bien loin, on ne distinguait de lui plus qu'une masse noire qui continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. Rodéo-Man ne pourrait jamais le rattraper à se rythme.

« Hey. » Fit Denki. « Tu voudrais pas que je t'aide à rattraper ton poney ? »

Le cavalier lui jeta à peine un regard avant de continuer son chemin.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Denki haussa les épaules, bah tant pis, il lui avait proposer de l'aide, si Rodéo-man n'en voulait pas il n'y pouvait rien. Il ramassa son casque et partit rejoindre sa belle Ducati qui l'attendait tranquillement sur la route. Avec elle, aucun risque qu'elle ne parte sans lui au moins.

Il sourit, amusé par sa propre blague lorsque son pied buta contre quelque chose. Il se pencha pour récupérer l'objet qui avait entravé son chemin, c'était une sorte de long bâton fin et rigide recouvert de tissus avec une espèce de poignée et terminé par un bout de cordelette. Denki l'agita faisant siffler l'air ce qui le fit sursauter et il manqua de se frapper la jambe avec.

« Eh Indiana Jones ! » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de l'autre. « Tu as oublié ton fouet ! »

L'appelé se retourna avant de se stopper en remarquant le bâton que Denki agitait toujours dans sa main.

« C'est pas un fouet, c'est un stick. » Grogna-t-il en faisant rapidement demi-tour pour le récupérer.

« Ah bon ? » Denki observa étonné l'objet dans sa main. « C'est bizarre, ça ressemble pas au stick que Mina à l'habitude d'utiliser. »

Indiana Jones se contenta d'un claquement de langue agacé et tendit la main vers lui.

« Rends moi ça, j'ai pas le temps de parler. »

Denki lui obéi gentiment, lui tendant le bât... le stick que le cavalier s'empressa d'attraper. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se détourner et repartir à la poursuite de sa bestiole, l'objet lui opposa une résistance, Denki ne l'avait pas lâché.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Avec la moto on le rattraperait beaucoup plus vite. »

« Pour que tu le traumatise encore plus avec ton moteur pourri ?

« Eh il est pas... » Denki secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment. « Je pourrais au moins t'avancer, en plus là on le voit même plus, tu le rattrapera jamais. »

« Quoi ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Mr. Jones se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, son cheval avait disparu de l'horizon. Il jura à mi-voix.

« Bordel, je vais me faire tuer s'il l'apprend. »

« Puis c'est pas un peu dangereux un cheval tout seul comme ça ? » Rajouta Denki.

Il vit Indiana jeter un coup d'œil au deux-roues, toujours garé un peu au milieu de la route et grimaça (pourtant elle était très bien sa moto, d'un superbe jaune et un moteur parfais, et pas pourrie, il avait passé des heures à travailler dessus) avant de soupirer.

« Bon d'accord. »

« Yeah. »

Denki sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à sa jolie Ducati et s'installa dessus en retirant la béquille. Il remit son casque démarra le moteur et … Se tourna vers l'autre qui le regardait les bras ballants.

« Bah t'attends quoi ? Met ton casque et monte ! »

« C'est pas un... Peu importe. »

Il s'exécuta, attachant sa protection et enjamba maladroitement la moto pour s'asseoir derrière Denki.

« Tu devrai t'accrocher. » Lui conseilla Denki en le sentant juste poser ses mains sur ses côtes.

« Je fais de l'équitation depuis vingt ans, c'est pas une ridicule bécane qui va me faire tomber. »

Denki se retiens de lui rappeler que malgré sa longue expérience il était quand même tombé tout à l'heure.

« Et dépêche toi, j'ai pas envie qu'il se blesse parce que tu n'es pas assez rapide. »

« Comme tu préfère princesse. Je vais par où ?

« Pardon ?! »

« Bah ton poney a disparu, t'as pas une idée d'où il aurait pu aller ? »

« Tu... »

Il l'entendit soupirer longuement et une de ses mains se détacha de sa taille, Denki le vit du coin de l'œil se la passer sur le visage. Ah, c'était peut être un peu compliqué comme question, c'est vrai que l'animal avait pouvait partir n'importe où.

« Un cheval effrayé rentre toujours à son écurie. » Reprit néanmoins la princesse après un petit instant. « Suis la route puis prends la première sortie vers la gauche que tu verras. »

« D'acc ! » S'exclama Denki, il baissa la visière de son casque et fit rugir le moteur. « Tu vas voir ce que ma ''ridicule bécane'' a dans le vendre ! »

A peine eut-il démarré qu'il sentit sa taille se faire ceinturer. Surprit pas la brusque accélération, la princesse c'était accroché à lui comme un koala à sa branche. Caché sous son casque,Denki sourit, elles étaient passées où ses vingt années d'expérience ?

Il suivit les instructions que le Koala lui avait donné, la route continuait un long moment tout droit avant de légèrement bifurquer vers la gauche.

La pression sur sa taille était désagréable, il le serrait beaucoup trop fort et l'avant de son casque de cavalier bizarre lui rentrait dans le dos. Mais Denki ne se plaignit pas, c'était normal d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais monté sur un deux-roues de sa vie, et à cette vitesse le vent irritait les yeux, il comprenait qu'il veuille s'abriter en collant sa tête contre lui.

Soudain, au détour d'un virage, une tache d'ombre se détacha dans la verdure de la forêt. Le cheval s'était arrêté pour manger mais releva brusquement la tête en les entendant arriver. Denki ralentit pour ne pas lui faire de nouveau peur en l'approchant de trop près. Il sentit le Koala bouger dans son dos et ses bras se resserrer autour de sa taille, lui coupant le souffle.

« Arrête toi là ! » Lui cria son passager pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit du moteur, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule au cas où son message ne serait pas passé.

Denki s'exécuta docilement, garant sa Ducati sur le bas côté et le Koala n'attendit même pas qu'il ai coupé le moteur pour mettre pied à terre. Il fit quelque pas chancelant et Denki eut peur que le tour en moteur n'ai empiré une quelconque blessure dûe à sa chute, mais il se reprit rapidement, assez en tout cas pour affirmer qu'il ne monterait plus jamais sur cet engin.

« Cette moto est dangereuse. » Assura-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements pour retrouver contenance. « Mais... merci de m'avoir rapproché. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit retrouver son cheval qui les observait avec méfiance. Denki l'observa galérer à l'approcher,.l'animal s'éloignait à chaque fois que le cow-boy tentait de l'attraper, visiblement récalcitrant à ce qu'il monte de nouveau sur son dos. Denki sourit, il comprenait le cheval, à sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé qu'un type frigide comme Rodéo-man ne lui monte dessus.

Finalement le Koala réussit à récupérer sa monture après presque dix minutes de jeu du chat et de la souris... Ou plutôt du cheval et son cavalier. Bien que l'animal noir soit toujours un peu agité il n'hésita pas à l'escalader pour s'asseoir dessus. Il jeta un bref regard à Denki qui l'observait appuyé sur sa moto puis fit demi-tour sans attendre et s'engagea dans un chemin parallèle à la route, s'éloignant rapidement.

Denki sourit. Il aurais juré que l'homme lui avait fait un signe de tête avant de partir.


End file.
